Barley
Barley is a muscular black-and-white tom.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 183 History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Barley appears when Firestar decides to visit the Moonstone after the Gathering, and goes to visit the Barn. He is delighted to see him, along with Ravenpaw. He offers him food and shelter, but Firestar declines, saying he was just passing through and that on the way to the Moonstone, he's not allowed to eat. Later, Barley walks out of the barn to give Firestar and Ravenpaw privacy. He gives Firestar a friendly nod as he goes outside. The next day, Firestar says a quick good-bye to both Ravenpaw and Barley. He is not mentioned in the rest of the book. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Barley is a loner living in the barn. :When Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw are travelling back from the Moonstone, Barley greets them warmly and is seen as one of Bluestar's good friends. Tigerclaw seems suspicious, asking him many questions. He tells the patrol that there are dogs out, and that they should go the other way. They do, but end up being attacked by rats. Barley shows up and helps fight them off, but Bluestar loses a life. Tigerclaw accuses Barley of setting up a trap, to which Firepaw disagrees with. :Later, Firepaw decides that Ravenpaw is no longer safe in ThunderClan, because Tigerclaw is plotting to kill him, as the black apprentices knows that Tigerclaw killed Redtail. So, Firepaw brings him to Barley, where the loner takes him in. Fire and Ice :Barley allows WindClan to stay in his barn when they were on their way back to the forest. Fireheart apologizes for the crowd of cats, to which Barley responds that it's no trouble. He supplies them with food and shelter, but it is obvious that he is uncomfortable with so many cats, as he is used to living with only one cat, which is Ravenpaw. Forest of Secrets :Barley invites Fireheart and Graystripe in to the barn when they want to talk with Ravenpaw. He hunts some mice and brings them to the three cats to eat. Rising Storm : However, he is mentioned when Ravenpaw tells Fireheart that a cat smelling of ThunderClan, who was actually Cloudpaw, had moved into a Twoleg nest, near his territory. A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour :Firestar stops on his way back from getting his nine lives, for food and shelter. After Barley hears about BloodClan's demands, he and Ravenpaw volunteer to fight alongside the Clans, pointing out, if the Clans lost, BloodClan would eventually find them, too. :Later, it is revealed that Barley was once a member of BloodClan, and because of this, he is able to tell Fireheart (now Firestar) Scourge's greatest weakness; the BloodClan leader doesn't believe in StarClan. Which means that he doesn't have the nine lives of a true leader. :During the actual battle with BloodClan, Barley is seen fighting alongside Ravenpaw, against two identical BloodClan toms. When one of them recognizes him, and accuses him of being scared of Scourge, Barley responds, "At least I had the courage to leave". It is assumed that these cats were Barley's brothers, Ice and Snake, as they are identical and would probably remember him. In the New Prophecy ''Midnight :When Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, Feathertail, Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt are journeying to the sun-drown-place, Barley and Ravenpaw allow them to stay the night in their barn. They supply the six cats with food and shelter, and tell them of the sun-drown-place. ''Moonrise Dawn :When the Clans set out for a new home and come to the barn, Barley remarks that the Clan cats look half-starved. He points out that all of the cats would never fit into the barn, and suggests to them that they stay the night in an old, broken Twoleg nest near the farm. Barley and Ravenpaw also shows the warriors the best places to hunt in the barn. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In Secrets of the Clans, more is revealed about Barley's flight from BloodClan, and his family, particularly, his two brothers, Hoot and Jumper (later Snake and Ice, respectfully), and his sister, Violet. :Scourge, the leader of BloodClan, had certain rules all his followers had to obey; one of which was that no two cats could live together and care for each other, for Scourge thought it "threatened" his immense power over BloodClan. Barley, however, defied this law, and lived with, and cared for his sister, Violet, after the two had been cast out by their mother to fend for themselves, as was customary in BloodClan. But, later, Scourge discovers what the two had been doing, and as punishment, Violet is brutally attacked by Ice and Snake, her other two brothers, and Barley is forced to watch. :After Scourge and his cats leave Violet, Barley discovers that his sister is still alive, and he immediately takes her to a nearby Twoleg dwelling, where he had met a kittypet named Fuzz, who was a slow-witted cat whose Twolegs were cutters. After Barley is assured that his sister is safe, he leaves the forest, and makes a home in a Twoleg barn, where he lives the rest of his life in peace. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how Ravenpaw came to live with Barley, then he tells the kits Barley's past. He was a member of BloodClan, but broke the rules, because he lived with his sister, Violet. His punishment was to watch his two brothers brutally attacking Violet without being able to stop them. Barley helped Violet become a kittypet so she could receive medical treatment from Twolegs, while he fled Twolegplace and moved to the farm. In the Lost Warrior Series ''Warrior's Return :Barley and Ravenpaw find Graystripe, the former ThunderClan deputy, and his new friend, Millie, looking for the forest cats. Barley and Ravenpaw allow Graystripe and Millie to stay in their barn for the night, and in the morning, they point them the right way. Barley seemed to have a crush on Millie, and was disappointed to see her leave. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''Shattered Peace'' :Barley admires Ravenpaw's hunting crouch and asks him about warrior life. It starts to snow so they go back to the barn. While going back to the barn, Ravenpaw gawks at the snow for a while and Barley compliments on the snow brightly. He is the first and only cat to notice that Ravenpaw is speaking funny. That night, Willie and his gang comes and when Ravenpaw and Barley are sleeping. Ravenpaw welcomes the band of rogues into the barn and sleeps with them for nights. Barley is the first cat to see the kits practicing killing on mice and he pleads Ravenpaw to tell them to go. Ravenpaw disagrees and later they both see the gang killing chickens. Barley and Ravenpaw tell them to stop, but the gang doesn't listen. They fight and finally Minty stops the fight when Willie is about to kill Ravenpaw. ''A Clan in Need'' :Barley has a bad dream about his time in BloodClan. He sees the moment when his cruel brothers, Snake and Ice, try to kill his sister, Violet, when they are ordered to by Scourge. He wakes up right before his sister is horribly clawed. Ravenpaw asks if he's alright, and Barley assures him it was just a dream. He asks if it was the one about Violet, and Barley admits that it was. Ravenpaw then tells him everything's fine, because he's awake now, and Violet is safe. He then says it is time to go. Barley doesn't seem as positive as Ravenpaw that ThunderClan will help them get their home back, but Ravenpaw insists that they go to ThunderClan for help. Finally, Barley gives in. :While traveling to ThunderClan, they run into some WindClan cats, who circle around them. Ravenpaw tells Barley to stay calm, and that they'll be fine. A cat calls them rogues, and accuses them of stealing their kit. Mudclaw is there, and recognizes the two loners. Mudclaw then explains to the others that Ravenpaw and Barley aren't enemies. Ravenpaw then asks if a kit is missing, and Mudclaw tells them yes. He says Crowkit, a dark gray kit, has gone missing. They then tell them they're going to ThunderClan, and will keep an eye out for the missing kit. They then find him at Fourtrees, and ask what he is doing. He replies saying that he wants to see what it would be like to be leader, but he can't climb the rock. Ravenpaw tells him that his Clan are all worried sick about him. But Crowkit says they never take notice of him. Barley then says they will now, thanks to him wandering off. They go back to WindClan to take back Crowkit, and find Dustpelt accusing the WindClan cats of crossing the ThunderClan border. Mudclaw refuses, and then says that ThunderClan stole Crowkit. Barley remarks that Clan cats seem to do nothing else but argue and fight. They then end the arguement, by telling WindClan they have found Crowkit. Dustpelt is noted to be suspicious of Ravenpaw. :They then follow the ThunderClan cats back to their camp, telling them they need to visit Firestar. Dustpelt is reluctant at first, but soon gives in. The two get to ThunderClan, and Barley is relieved to find that they are warmly welcomed by the ThunderClan cats. Brightheart then tells them she'll fetch Firestar for them. Two kits then curiously ask who Ravenpaw and Barley are. Sandstorm then tells the kits that they are rogues, but the best kind of rogues, and they helped ThunderClan when they needed it the most. Ravenpaw is startled and pleased to say Firestar and Sandstorm now have kits. Firestar then comes, and remarks it seemed like only yesterday they, too, were that young. Ravenpaw is pleased to see him, however Barley shows a look of suspicion. ''The Heart of a Warrior :He is first seen waking up. :The second time he is seen is when Ravenpaw thinks that he is doing well with all the attention. Character Pixels Family Members '''Brothers:' :Ice:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 138 :Snake:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 138 Sister: :Violet:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 138 Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Loner Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Rogue